Big Time Coming Out
by Alphard999
Summary: This the story of a Kendall/Logan relationship, which is more of a bromance than that of the four of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters, nor did I create the main ones, I just twisted their personalities a bit. You can thank Nickelodeon for them, as thanking TV for allowing us to see their hotness, but this is one from my complete imagination and would love your take on what would/could happen next.**

"Really," Kendall sighed, seeing Carlos and James riding through the Palmwoods in a large tub.

"They wouldn't listen to me either," Logan said, standing near Kendall.

"Well Gustavo is going to be so mad if we're not there for practice in a half an hour!" Kendall said, trying to keep his mind off of how close the two of them were.

"I know," Logan sighed. Let's just go and let them follow," Logan said, making an excuse to be alone with Kendall.

"Wait just a minute," Mr. Bitters and Mrs. Knight, or Mamma Knight as she's also known, said.

"What mom, Mr. Bitters?" Kendall said, a little bit of relief in his voice.

"You're going to pick up all the things those two have knocked over, before a very special man gets here to judge the Palmwoods!" Mr. Bitters said.

"And Kendall, you're going to be watching your sister while I'm out of town for a few days." Mamma Knight said.

"WHY?" the two boys said.

"Don't try to back out of this," the two adults said in unison, "you're stuck and I need to stop talking at the same time with him/her!"

Mrs. Knight and Mr. Bitters walked away and the two boys were about to start cleaning, seeing how they had just about the whole first floor of the Palmwoods to clean when Camille pulled Logan away and started kissing him. He kissed back when she pulled away and he gave her a curious look.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Camille asked.

"Cleaning the Palmwoods dew to James and Carlos's mess," Logan said in an annoyed way.

"Well Kelly called me, and she said not to have her come down here." Camille said, then walked away after slapping Logan in the face.

"She really likes you," Kendall said.

"Or she's acting as if she does. I never know." Logan said, then quickly ran to the bathroom and came back to see Kendall had changed into his dark black jeans with his black swirled shirt and grey beanie cap.

"Let's ditch this place now; I don't want to be cleaning for a total of how-ever-long." Kendall said. "KATIE!"

" Yes big brother," Katie said, showing up randomly.

"Let's go," Kendall said, picking her up and the two of them running out of the Palmwoods and to Gustavo Records.

"What took you guys so long?" James and Carlos said.

"Dang how'd the two of you beat us here?" Kendall said, out of breath.

"The tub, we were sending ourselves here." Carlos said.

Carlos was wearing his blue jeans and blue stripped shirt with his hokey helmet. James was wearing his blue jeans and his grey long sleeve that looked as if it was a mix of many types of the grey color.

"Well, well, well, look Kelly, the dogs have come." Gustavo said, coming into the room.

"_Why don't you become a dog?" _Kendall though without facial emotion, "_it'll cut down some of your large amount of fat._"

"Let's get recording, because we need two of you to go through your own version of _Any Kind Of Guy_ and two of you to go through your own version of _Boyfriend_." Gustavo said.

"Like an acoustic version?" Kendall asked.

"No, your close, dogs, but no," Gustavo said.

"The two of you will go through your version of the song where you can put a bit of a spin on it due to the other two being out but you must be able to not get thrown off by the other two's part and sing that as well." Kelly said.

"So who's paired up?" Logan asked.

"James and Logan are on _Any Kind of Guy_ and Kendall and Carlos are on _Boyfriend_." Kelly said. "Kendall and Carlos get ready and Logan and James, you two can just wait out of the room."

James and Logan did what Kelly said; surprisingly James wasn't all crazy to do something outrageous. So Logan took his chance to talk to James about him being bi-sexual.

"So have you noticed that there have been a good number of guys trying to steal things from us at concerts?" Logan said.

"Yeah I have. I hate those stupid faggots." James said, with a completely serious face.

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked, starting to get scared.

"Because anyone who likes the same gender as they are tend to be sick in some way and all they want is to create more people to be like them and rape everyone." James said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Logan said, a tear falling from his face.

"Please don't tell me you're like that," James growled.

"Why would it matter? I'm friends with some gay and bi guys from Minnesota." Logan said.

"Because I don't want to offend you, but I also don't want to be a fag! If you're one, you might as well never talk to me. If I have to keep working with you, I will leave and go solo." James said.

"Well you can relax, I'm strictly for females." Logan said.

"Good," James said, standing up just as Kendall and Carlos said, walking their way.

"Good luck, we finished and Gustavo is in a mood again." Kendall said.

"Must not be able to write any songs," Carlos said, pulling a corndog out of his pocket.

Logan and James walked in, James feeling a lot better around Logan with the end of that conversation, leaving Kendall to only talk to Carlos, who was jumping off the couches and trying to run up the walls.

"Carlos, can I tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Carlos said, standing still then started eating the corndog.

"I like someone, but I can't tell if that person likes me." Kendall said.

"Is it Joe?" Carlos said.

"No," Kendall said. "I want to break up with her for this person but I don't want to seem like the bad guy cause I know she is in love with me."

"Break up with her, if you want, I will go tell her you're breaking up with her. But I won't say it's for someone else."

"Thanks man," Kendall said.

"But tell me this," Carlos said, putting his helmet on, "do I know this person?"

"Yes," Kendall said, a blush coming to his face while thinking of Logan.

"Is it a boy?" Carlos said.

"Why would it be a guy?" Kendall said, the blush dying and he became defensive.

"'Cause if it is, that'd really cool, I know James may not like it but you'd have my support." Carlos said, running out of the room and slamming into a wall. "I'll help you out!" Carlos yelled running out of the studio.

"What is he talking about?" James asked, coming out of the room with Logan, both have confused looks on their faces.

"Later," Kendall said, "but be prepared because he's doing something all on his own."

"Oh," Logan and James said, causing James to chase after Carlos so he didn't get in too much trouble. Or killed.

"How are you and Joe?" Logan asked, as they slowly walked out of _Gustavo Records_.

"We're walking on a tight rope." Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Remember during a hockey game when we were winning but ended up losing. And after words we found that the other team had planted a fake puck and gotten multiple points due to that but at that time it wasn't against the rules to do that?" Kendall asked, getting a nod from Logan. "Joe is the player and I'm the other team, well another puck as came into play but Joe doesn't know. And thanks to Carlos, Joe will be out of the game."

"Wait, you're breaking up with Joe?" Logan said, taking a step away from Kendall.

"Yeah, what was with the step?" Kendall asked.

"Because, as long as I don't know whom the other girl is, I can't get hurt from her, as much." Logan said.

"Um… Logan?" Kendall asked, looking down due to the blush on his face. Logan stepped a bit ahead before he realized Kendall had stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Logan said, a bit embarrassed for walking away.

"What do you think of me?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean? I-" Logan started but was cut off by James and Carlos yelling "RUN!"

Carlos and James grabbed Kendall and Logan's arms and kept running, running back to _Gustavo Records_. They ran all the way to Gustavo's office, where Gustavo and Kelly were, and locked the door. Surprising Gustavo and Kelly.

"What are you _dogs_ doing?" Gustavo asked.

"Carlos went and broke up with Jo for Kendall-" James said.

"WHAT, WHY?" Kelly asked.

"But instead of going straight to Jo," James continued, "Carlos went to everyone and asked them where Jo was so he could break-up with her for Kendall because Kendall likes someone else."

"WHAT?" Kendall and Kelly asked. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Kendall asked Carlos while Kelly asked Kendall.

"Well I don't want to be with someone just for what they can do for me. I want to be with someone for what I can do for them as for what they can do for me." Kendall said. "I expected him to just go up to her and tell her."

"Well I couldn't find her," Carlos said, "but she isn't happy and chased James and I all the way. At one point she stopped to check her hair in a store."

"What kind of store?" Kendall asked.

"KENDALL! WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T COME HERE SOON, I WILL DESTROY THIS BUILDING ANYWAY I WANT!" Jo yelled through the building.

"Kendall," Kelly said, "just go down and talk to her. Don't give her any reason to do anything" CRASH "… drastic."

"I don't want to go down there. I don't know what she has with her." Kendall asked.

"I'll go with you," Logan said. "If she kills us, then that'll make it so we don't have to clean the Palmwoods." Logan added, then grabbed Kendall's hand.

Kendall and Logan left the room, unaware that they were still holding hands, and walked to Jo. To Kendall, Logan's hand felt warm, soft, like fluffy cats, and he wished he could see if the rest of him felt as soft. To Logan, Kendall's hands felt warm and a bit rigid but in a pleasant way, like a new hockey stick that you have yet to break in.

"You dumped me for Logan?" Jo asked, angry at the two males holding hands.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. Jo pointing to the connected hands. "Oh, he's here cause I'm scared and we didn't know what you were wielding." Letting go of Logan's hands,

"Well tell me why you dumped me!" Jo demanded.

"I like someone else, ok? I didn't want to lead you on. I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you just tell me straight up? Who's the girl you're dumping me for?" Jo asked.

"Fear and I'm not going to say," Kendall said.

"Why not?" Jo said, swinging her arm which placed a hole in the wall.

"What do you got?" Logan asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." Jo demanded.

"Jo, just leave and chill out." Kendall said.

"Fine, but if you're leaving me for some stuck-up skank: I promise you my toy and I will find both of you!" Jo said and left.

"Wow," was all Logan could say after Jo walked out.

"What do you think will happen if you break up with Camille?" Kendall said, making Logan nearly pass out. "Whoa." Kendall said, catching Logan and holding him against him until Logan could get up again. Kendall started to, "accidentally", niff Logan, noticing that he smelled like an over-cleaned onion, but he liked onions, or at least, he was starting to. Logan noticed how tightly Kendall was holding him and instead of smelling Kendall, he just enjoyed the few moments that Kendall was holding him until he got up.

"What did you mean by what you asked me earlier?" Logan asked, getting off of Kendall.

"Oh, that… um… you can forget about it now." Kendall said, blushing.

"No, what do you mean?" Logan asked, more persistent.

"Ok, um… what would you think of me if I told you that-" Kendall started when Carlos came in and jumped on Kendall.

"Dudes, you're still alive!" Carlos said.

"No thanks to you!" Logan said. "All she did was move her arm and that wall was busted!"

"What did she have on her?" James asked.

"We don't know," Kendall and Logan said in unison, making them all laugh.

"Come on, I'm tired from all that running and cowering." Kendall said.

The other three nodded and they all walked back to their room. Carlos went to the pool, James went tanning, leaving Kendall and Logan in the room on the couch watching TV.

"What were you saying earlier?" Logan asked.

"Wow, you're being excoriate." Kendall said.

"That's mean, but not completely. You know if you start something, I will get through the whole thing." Logan said.

"Well, let's do this hypothetical with all this, cause something has me wondering, ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well let's say I broke up with Jo because I'm gay," Kendall said with his head down. "What do you think about that?"

"I'd ask why you dated her in the beginning." Logan said, placing a hand on Kendall's back.

"You won't care that I'd be gay?" Kendall asked, lifting his head.

"Kendall, look at me," Logan said, forcing Kendall to look at him. Once they were eye to eye, Logan noticed something within Kendall's eyes and took the chance to do what he's been. Logan closed his eyes and started kissing Kendall. Kendall's eye's got wide and he started kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendall, look at me," Logan said, forcing Kendall to look at him. Once they were eye to eye, Logan noticed something within Kendall's eyes and took the chance to do what he's been. Logan closed his eyes and started kissing Kendall. Kendall's eye's got wide and he started kissing back.

They remained like that for a few moments before they broke apart with a huff.

"Wow," Kendall said, "now I see why Camille likes kissing you."

"And why Jo was pissed about losing you," Logan said, then an awkward silence came about.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Katie asked, walking into the room.

"Not much, why do you ask little sis?" Kendall asked.

"Because both of your faces are red and Jo was over here looking for your stuff. Luckily Carlos told me you two were over, otherwise I would of let her have a fun day."

"So you're saying Carlos did something good? All on his own?" Logan asked, before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"What's his problem? All that happened is he kissed you." Katie said.

"You _saw_ that?" Kendall asked. "Oh please, don't tell anyone about that, please!"

"I won't, because I know your secret as well." Katie said.

"Wait, what do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Just meet to my demands when I make them and I won't ruin you or Logan." Katie said, walking out of the room.

"Sorry I just got up," Logan said coming back.

"Katie saw us," Kendall said, staring at nothing.

"What?"

"Katie was watching the whole time. If we don't do what she wants when she wants it… she'll tell someone. Most likely Carlos and James." Kendall said.

"Please not James, he won't accept it." Logan said. "I already talked to him about it."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kendall asked.

"Is the person you like a guy?" Logan asked. "Because I like guys and if there's a chance it could be me… I would like to know, in case this were to escalate into something."

"Well… um… yeah, it is. But I'm not sure how to tell them… Carlos knows I like a guy and he doesn't care." Kendall said.

"Can you tell me who it is?" Logan asked, hope filling him all through his body.

"I wish, cause I'm not sure if I truly like him or if it'll be a passing thing. But I know that when I figure it out, I'll ask him out." Kendall said. "Do you like me like that?"

"Oh.. um" Logan stuttered before Kendall kissed him again, this kiss not being as long as the last one.

"I saw something in your eyes that was so cute, I couldn't help but to kiss you…" Kendall said, then stood up. "I'm going to go and take a nap now."

"May I join you?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Kendall said, his heart sputtering out of control.

They went into Kendall's bedroom and shut the door, not caring about locking it. Kendall taking off his shirt and pants, feeling more free when only sleeping in his boxers, while Logan kept his pants on but took his shirt off, due to the fact that Kendall had already taken his pants off. They both got under the covers and Kendall, sleeping on the left side, wrapped his arms around Logan, whom was on the right, and sort of placed his head in the crook of Logan's neck right before wishing the smart boy good night while earning one back.

"James, why do you think that Kendall broke up with Jo?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but if it means she's free, I'm fine with whatever it may be." James said.

"What if it was for a guy?" Carlos asked.

"Then I'd kill him, then date Jo." James said.

"Why? I wouldn't care if Kendall liked guys, I doubt Logan would either. You're the only one who cares. We all grew up together and were only apart at nights when we weren't old enough or weren't allowed to spend the nights at each other's house. We know everything about each other, so-" Carlos started.

"Carlos, just leave it go. I don't like the thought and that's final. Okay? Now, leave me to tan." James said.

"Fine, well I'm going to go hang with my two _straight_ friends who don't have an issue with other things about each other." Carlos said, trying to pierce James with his words.

"Fine, go, I don't care." James said, turning so his back was towards the sky.

Carlos got out and started up for the room. Once Carlos got there, he noticed that Kendall and Logan weren't in the living room, so he checked everywhere but their bedrooms. He tried calling them, but didn't get an answer. He went to Katie's room and asked her, she told him that they were sleeping, so he went to Logan's room but didn't find Logan, nor Kendall. So Carlos tried Kendall's room and saw them in the same bed, both without their shirts, so Carlos started thinking that they had sex, and with Kendall's arms wrapped around Logan. Both looking comfortable and completely happy. Carlos took a picture of it and, to his dismay, woke them up.

"Carlos, why did you wake us?" Kendall asked.

"Because you two were asleep together!" Carlos said.

"So, we've slept in the same bed before, each of us have done that. Remember?" Logan said.

"Yeah, but look," Carlos said, showing them the picture, "it looks more like the two of you had sex."

"And?" Kendall and Logan asked.

"James plans on going after Jo once he finds your reasoning for dumping her, and if he saw this, you two would be asleep… forever." Carlos said.

"WHAT?" Kendall and Logan asked, while Kendall was putting his pants back on.

"Yeah, I asked him his side of the reasoning, knowing it already, and he said if it was for a guy he'd kill you then go after Jo." Carlos said.

"He's being cumbersome about this as with being a cynic in general." Logan said, getting looks from the other two about it. "Cumbersome is a bother, and cynic is single minded in a way." Logan defined.

"Ok," Kendall said, as the two boys put their shirts on. "Carlos, I got to talk to Logan about something, will you please leave the room?"

"Ok?" Carlos said, leaving the room, in hopes of knowing.

"What are we going to do about what happened earlier?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't mean we're together, I was just saying that I like you." Logan said.

"And I do you," Kendall said, accidentally letting it slip out.

"You do?" Logan asked, getting a nod. "Then will you go out with me?"

"Not yet, when we get everything situated then I will. Plus, you're still with Camille." Kendall said.

"I guess, what if I break up with her, will you secretly date me?" Logan asked, sounding desperate to be with Kendall.

"Ok, sure, but no one is allowed to know. Not Katie, or Carlos, not my mom. It's just between us. Got it?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, but what do we do when we're not alone?" Logan asked.

"We were friends first, right? We know how to be friends on a larger part." Kendall said, giving Logan a peck on his cheek. "Now go break-up with Camille."

"Ok," Logan said, getting up and leaving Kendall's room.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"Just getting things settled." Logan said, then looked over Carlos's outfit. "Did you go swimming?"

"Yeah, you wanna come? There's not many down there, and Camille will find you easily." Carlos said.

"Sure," Logan said, going to his room and changing after taking a trip to the bathroom.

"You should go and get that looked at by a doctor, dude, it's like every thirty minutes if you drink something and when you don't it's every hour." Carlos said.

"Well aren't you observant," Logan said, "I want to be a doctor, remember? I know what it is and there's not much anyone can do about it."

"Oh," Carlos sighed.

"Let's just have some fun, okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, maybe James will join in if enough girls join up." Carlos said.

"Maybe," Logan said, as the two ran down and started having fun.

After about a half hour, Camille came in looking a bit exotic.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her.

"I need to tell you something." Camille said.

"And I need to tell you something," Logan said.

A couple moments passed and neither said a single thing until they both blurted out "I WANNA BREAK UP! WHAT? WHY? I like someone else."

"Ok," Camille said.

"Yeah, who do you like?" Logan asked.

"James," Camille said.

"Oh," Logan said, feeling as if he'd just got stabbed in the back with a short sword by Camille and James were the one to twist it and push him onto his back, forcing it to go all the way through.

"What about you?" Camille asked, preparing for the same feeling.

"I can't say, it'd be weird if anyone knew." Logan said.

"Wow," Camille said. "Instead of stabbing me in the back and killing me, you just made me feel some relief."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Camille said. "Later."

Camille walked away and Logan went back into the pool. He looked at Carlos and Carlos wrapped him into a hug, but after a few moments he broke off and found what he was feeling wasn't just excruciating but amorphous and he didn't know why. He dried off and ran up to the room.

"Hey Logan," Kendall's mom said, while walking to the room.

"Hey, Mama Knight," he said, trying to look mundane.

"What's wrong Logan?" she asked.

"Camille and I just broke up," Logan said.

"Oh, why?" she asked.

"She was breaking up with me for someone else, and I was breaking up with her for someone else. But I couldn't tell her who I was dumping her for and she found relief in that. While she was dumping me for James." Logan said, tears starting to stream from his eyes.

"Well then, talk to James about it, I bet he'll have your back. Isn't there a code among guys saying you don't date your friends' exes?" she asked.

"He doesn't care about codes, we recently found this out." Logan said.

"Well why not talk to Kendall about this, I bet he could help more than I could." She said. "Kendall and Jo have been apart more than enough times."

"And they are again," Logan said.

"What?" she asked, rushing herself to the complex to see her son.

"Hey mom," Kendall said, playing a game.

"You broke up with Jo?" Mamma Knight asked.

"Yeah, Carlos did for me… I don't like her anymore mom. I like someone else." Kendall said, slightly spacing his words.

"I don't care, she likes you a lot. Do you know the turmoil that you could have put that girl through?" she asked.

"She destroyed the whole first floor of Gustavo Records, mom. I can get the picture." Kendall said.

"You break up with Jo, and Logan is upset about his break up with Camille, I don't know what to do with the lot of you." She said.

"Wait, you did that today? You could have waited to do that you know. It might have been better for you, Logan." Kendall said, pausing the game and sharply turning his head, dropping the controller.

"I didn't want to wait, and even though I dumped her, she dumped me for James." Logan said.

"That isn't good," Kendall said, "in more ways than one."

"Wait, what are the two of you talking about?" Mamma Knight asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said. "Katie was good and we didn't have any issue. Actually we didn't see her all that much, she just appeared then was gone for a while, you could say."

"Kendall, I told you to watch her. You're grounded, other than school and work, being Gustavo calling for you, you're not allowed out of here, for an entire month." Mamma Knight said.

"What, mom really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," she said. "And that means, no games, TV, phone, or computer. Now get to your room."

"Ok," Kendall said, Logan starting to follow. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"When she told me it was James, it was like she stabbed me in the back and James turned the knife, then they both pushed me over. But coming up to see you, felt better. Like before it hit the floor, thrusting the object forward more, you caught me and took it out. Then healed me." Logan said.

"Wow, least she wasn't like Jo," Kendall said.

"Honestly, I was hoping for her to be like that so I didn't feel bad about it." Logan said.

"Haha," Kendall laughed. "That would be even scarier than Jo though. I think she'd actually hit you."

"Maybe," Logan laughed.

They just sat there for a bit, laughing at that thought. Until they stopped laughing, then they just looked at one another.

"_He really is beautiful._" Kendall though. "_His nicely rounded head that sits so perfectly upon his perfectly smooth, kissablily long neck, his beautiful smile that lights up the room with his dark hazel eyes. I question how he gets his hair to stay up so perfectly. It looks so hot on him._"

"_He is the picture of perfection. With his cute dimples, and his dark orange hair that could also be dark blonde, to his amazing green eyes and his beautiful teeth and just shine like his personality._" Logan thought. "_I'm so happy to have him, I wonder if he had any clue how long I liked him._"

Just then, they both leaned in to kiss each other but before that could happen, Kendall's mom walked in. The boys broke apart and she didn't really see their almost-kiss, but she did see something else.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"We were talking," Kendall said.

"Oh, then what's with that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall said, not getting up.

"Your hand is on Logan's crotch and his on yours." She said, pointing at them.

"OH," the boys said, removing their hands they didn't know were there.

"I understand you two broke up with those girls for other girls, but really… Don't need to make your friendship awkward by-" she said.

"MOM," Kendall interrupted.

"Well I'm just saying. Girls don't have the same parts as guys, which is what guys like about them." She said.

"Mom," Kendall groaned, causing both Kendall and Logan to blush.

"Mamma Knight, can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Sure, what's it about?" she asked.

"As I told you before I broke up with Camille because I had feelings for someone else, but now that I think of who it could be, because the person I like is always around just about the same people all the time, what would you say if I said it was a guy I ended up liking?" Logan said.

"Oh… I would ask that you would pack your things and find another place to live. I don't promote homosexuality." She said, causing some tears to come to both boys' face.

"What if I liked a guy?" Kendall asked.

"I would either figure a new mindset or ask you to leave as well. What's with you two and these hypothetical questions? I know you two are straight and have never shown any sign of being gay. So why ask that?" she said.

"We just wondered." Logan and Kendall said, both keeping the pain out of their voices.

Before anyone could say anything else, Logan's phone started ringing and Kelly's voice saying "LOGAN PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" started filling the room. Logan got up and answered it, leaving the room only to also use the bathroom.

"I guess you got to get to your job." Mamma Knight said.

"Mom, can I tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." She said.

"I've known this since the sixth grade… I'm… I'm… I am gay." Kendall said, tears streaming his face. They sat there, Kendall basically crying as his mom sat there not making any movements. "Can you please tell me what you think of what I just told you?"

Vocabulary

Cumbersome – Burdensome, clumsy or hard to handle

Cynic – One who believes that human conduct is motivated holly e self interest

Exotic – Foreign, strange, or different

Amorphous – Shapeless or without form


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I've known this since the sixth grade… I'm… I'm… I am gay." Kendall said, tears streaming his face. They sat there, Kendall basically crying as his mom sat there not making any movements. "Can you please tell me what you think of what I just told you?"

Mamma Knight looked at Kendall, tears forming themselves in her eyes as well as she got up off of Kendall's bed and walked out of the room. Kendall placed his head in his hands and started to cry harder. Logan walked into the room and knelt down in front of Kendall, enwrapping the boy in a hug.

"I told her, she didn't say anything. She doesn't love me anymore," Kendall cried.

"Yes she does. She just has to get use to the thought you being with a male." Logan said.

"You heard her, she said she'd choice what she wanted to so, get use to the idea or disown me." Kendall sobbed.

"She won't disown you," Logan said, trying to sooth his crying love. "Let's go to the studio and when we come back, you can sit down with your mother and talk."

"Ok," Kendall sobbed, getting off of the bed.

They slowly walked out of the room, seeing Mamma Knight making Katie's favorite food, which caused Kendall to start crying some more, although he knew he had to quite soon otherwise it'd be in the newspaper everywhere.

"Mom," Kendall sobbed, causing her to stop for a second then continue, "Only Logan and Katie know, and they don't care. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Kendall, she's not going to say anything, you don't need to cause yourself so much turmoil like this." Logan said.

"Leave," Mamma Knight said.

Kendall repressed any tears or sobs until he got to Gustavo Records then locked himself in Gustavo's office, not noticing that he locked Logan out and Kelly was in there with him before he completely broke apart.

"WHY!? WHY?! WHY?!" Kendall cried.

"Kendall?" Kelly asked.

Kendall ignored her and kept crying, while he got up and started destroying the chairs and plants that were there.

"KENDALL! KENDALL, PLEASE LET ME IN!" Logan called out.

"Logan, is that you?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly? What's Kendall doing?" Logan asked.

"Destroying things while crying hugely and yelling. What's going on?" Kelly said

"Later, just wrap your arms around him and let him cry on your shoulder! And be careful, he's dangerous like this. Not as dangerous as his rage but close! He will attack you not knowing it. He won't stop till he blacks out!" Logan said.

"He'll do what?" Kelly asked.

"Just give him comfort! His mom might kick him out of his house," Logan said.

"Why would she do that?" Kelly said, going over to the door while Kendall had his back to her.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR. OTHERWISE HE'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE BUILDING! He's done this before!" Logan said.

"FINE," Kelly growled, going over towards Kendall. "Hey Kendall, everything is okay. Everything is going to be all right."

"NO IT WON'T!" Kendall cried.

"Why won't it?" Kelly asked, taking a few steps closer.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! I WON'T HAVE A MOTHER ANYMORE! THAT'S NOT OKAY! I HAVE ALREADY LOST MY FATHER, I CAN'T LOSE MY MOM!" Kendall said.

"Why would you lose your mother?" Kelly said, only a few steps away from his arms reach.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO ACCEPT ME OR LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM! SHE CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M GAY!" Kendall cried, falling to the ground.

"But there are people that do, aren't there. Like me, I accept you." Kelly said.

"You are accepting me out of fear, and you know it." Kendall said, a bit more calmly.

"No, I accepted whom you were when you became part of this team. Kendall I care for you as if you were my brother. I do care about you." Kelly said.

"LIAR!" Kendall screamed.

"KELLY, KELLY, GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!" Logan screamed. "HE'S BECOMING ANGRY."

"No, I almost am able to reach him!" Kelly said. "Kendall, your mother will not disown you! Got me? She loves you too much to do that! You hear me?" Kelly asked, enwrapping Kendall in her arms.

"Logan, what are you doing out here?" James asked.

"Kendall went into a spiral of despair!" Logan said. "Kelly's locked in there and I fear that the despair has turned into rage but I can't get in."

"Let me do this!" Carlos said.

Carlos backed up and placed his helmet on as he charged into the door, breaking the lock and opening it. The three of them barged in but found Kelly holding Kendall as his body laid motionless.

"He blacked out," Kelly said. "Now what was this about Logan?"

"Yeah," James asked.

"Kendall and his mom had a disagreement. A big one and he got really upset about it." Logan said, winking to Carlos and Kelly.

"Okay," James and Carlos said.

"I am going to need more than that," Kelly said.

"Can't," Logan said.

"We all agreed that no information," Carlos continued.

"Would be given out about what is was that caused an spiral this big," James continued.

"Unless someone got seriously hurt or injured from it physically." The three boys said together in unison.

"Fine, just take him." Kelly said.

"Can't," Carlos said.

"Moving him is dangerous." James said.

"If it were one of us, it'd be fine, but if you move him…" Logan said.

"You activate his rage-nado!" they all said at the same time.

"And?" Kelly asked.

"Just trust us, it's not good. Reason being he's the bad boy." Logan said.

"Fine, just go and tell Gustavo." Kelly said.

James went left to find Gustavo and Carlos pulled Logan aside.

"What was this about? Kendall could have seriously hurt Kelly, now tell me what it's about." Carlos demanded, completely serious.

"Kendall told his mom that he's gay." Logan said.

"And?" Carlos asked.

"I asked what she'd think if I ended up liking guys, using breaking up with Camille as a cover, and she told me I'd have to find somewhere else to live." Logan said. "I don't know what she told Kendall but last thing she told him when we left the complex was for him to leave cause he was telling her that only me and Katie were the only others that knew."

"So he thinks that she'll disown him?" Carlos said.

"Indeed," Logan said, backing away from Carlos and over to Kelly.

"Would you like me to try and hold him, so you can get your work done?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Kelly said.

They slowly got Logan under Kendall, Kendall made some movement but didn't fuss. Logan whispered something in Kendall's ear and Kendall slowly awoke.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you later," Logan said, "but we're not going back to the complex tonight."

"Where will we go?" Kendall asked.

"A hotel, no that's too expensive… we'll break into a empty room." Logan said.

"I'll help you," Carlos said. "I'll stay with James though, so Mrs. Knight doesn't think anything strange."

"Deal," Kendall said, falling back to sleep.

Logan and Carlos picked up Kendall and placed him on the couch in the other room.

"What's going on _dogs_?" Gustavo asked.

"Shh!" Carlos, Logan, James, and Kelly said.

"You don't need to wake him again." Logan said.

"Well, then Logan and James, get to the recording room, we're going over a few parts again." Gustavo said.

"Okay," James and Logan said.

"Carlos, watch him, and be serious about it. I don't understand what this is about but I know it can't be anything good. So be completely serious." James said, walking away.

"Don't worry," was all Carlos said before Logan walked away.

"Carlos!" Logan said, seeing Carlos on the ground.

"Sorry," Carlos said in pain once they had awoken him. "He caught me off guard and knocked me out with one hit."

"Do know where he went?" James asked.

"No," Carlos said while sitting up.

Logan sighed and the three of them went running to find Kendall.

"_I never thought liking a guy could be so much work, more so with Kendall. He just seemed so open and collected. What's with this emotional spiral?_" Logan thought.

"We'll have to split up. Who'll look around town?" Logan said.

"I will," James said.

"I'll look around the Palmwoods," Logan said.

"Where should I look?" Carlos asked.

"The Rinks," James and Logan said in a mimic tone.

"Okay, BREAK," the three boys said, running.

They all looked all over but Carlos was the one to find Kendall. Skating in a rink near the Palmwoods.

"Kendall!" Carlos said.

"Hey, sorry about hitting you," Kendall said.

"No problem, why are you here?" Carlos asked.

"I needed to chill out and clear my head. I remember everything now." Kendall said.

"Ok, well can you come back with me?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet," Kendall said, coming off of the ice and sitting on a bench. "My mom wants me out of the complex due to the fact that she can't handle the thought that one of her children isn't like normal boys or girls." Kendall said. "She didn't tell me that, I realized that on my own."

"So what are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to show her I'm no different than I was before!" Kendall said.

"That's it!" Carlos said, making the space a bit awkward. But to Kendall, this awkwardness space was a chance to do something he shouldn't have done… Kendall kissed Carlos.

Carlos broke away, without kissing back, and looked at Kendall in surprise.

"Sorry," Kendall said.

"I won't tell anyone, as long as Logan doesn't know. I don't want to get in the way of you two." Carlos said.

"DEAL," Kendall said, full of relief.

"But once you two are out in the open, you must tell him after two weeks max. Otherwise I will." Carlos said.

"Ok," Kendall said.

The two boys got up and started to walk out of the rink, laughing and going a bit crazy, until James came up behind them.

"Hey, where have you been?" James asked.

"Cooling my head," Kendall said.

"Well you may just have given me wrinkles!" James said while checking his face and hair in his portable mirror.

"Sorry about that," Kendall said.

"What was that about man?" James said.

"My mom might kick me out," Kendall blurted out.

"Why," James asked.

"I can't tell you yet, Carlos doesn't know either. Just Logan and Katie," Kendall said, "and I don't want them to say anything yet."

"Dude, we know everything about another," James stated, "how is there something that you could have done or about you that the rest of us don't know?"

"There just is!" Kendall snapped "sorry."

Kendall looked at James's surprised and hurt face and decided to run to the Palmwoods, leaving Carlos behind. He ran to Katie and he closed the door to her room.

"You're letting me in your room? No one has been in your room before," Kendall said.

"Well after what I paid to get it done, you bet I'm not letting anyone in here!" Katie said. "Now what's going on big brother?"

"Can I tell you something without you judging me?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Katie said, questioning what it was. "_Probably retains to his and Logan's kiss. That was a bit too much to take in but if he's happy I don't care. But if he tells me his kissed another guy, then I'll harm him._" Katie thought.

"Well, I like Logan, like a lot," Kendall started.

"I figured that, from how badly Carlos was running around telling me that you were breaking up with Jo." Katie said.

"And I really want to have a relationship with him, free of prejudice thoughts and feelings that may be come towards Logan and I." Kendall said. "But something happened today that I fear will hold to me and make it so Logan won't want me anymore."

"What happened?" Katie asked, being serious and strict. "Tell me Kendall Donald Knight."

"Watch the full name little sis.!... I… um… I kissed Carlos-" Kendall said, "but it was a complete accident! Please Katie, you have to believe me! I don't like him like that and I was so upset. Mom plans on kicking me out and I went into a spiral. Please don't hate me or tell Logan!" Kendall sadly rambled.

"Shut up!" Katie demanded, standing up off of the bed. "Do you want to know what I think about all of this?"

"Very much so," Kendall said, a few tears falling from his eyes while knowing his little sister could give him more insight to things than his mother would at this or any time.


	4. Chapter 4

4

She just stood there, an annoyed expression across her visage. Kendall was unable to read anything other than annoyance from her, but he knew no matter what she said, it wasn't going to change the situation that was before him. No matter what she said, his mother still saw his and Logan's hands upon each other's, won't change the fact that he thought it to be wise to tell her not even a day after breaking up with Jo or change that he kissed Carlos. All this, he did himself, and there was no way of taking it back, and he knew that. But with the look Katie had on her face, made him wish he'd gone to someone else about it, but who? Logan? No, he loves Logan and everything but can't go to him about everything, even what some of it is about him, although not in a mean way. "_No matter what happens from here on out,_" Kendall thought, "_Logan and Carlos won't just be my boyfriend and friend; they'll forever remain my brothers._" Katie just stood there, still. It's been five minutes and she still hadn't moved. Kendall wasn't getting a good feeling about coming to his little sister about this after all. "_Please, Katie, just say something to me._" Kendall thought.

"_What do I say?_" Katie thought. "_All this is a bit to take in all together. I mean, I've known about the both of them for a good while but he flat out told me, while also asking advice on mom and what to do about James and Logan? Then tells me about kissing Carlos? What's going on with my big brother?_" Katie couldn't believe what was going on, which was annoying her to a good extent. She couldn't take in all this information as it was. She had to organize it to take it in. "_Okay, so Kendall's gay and likes Logan. Logan's gay and likes Kendall. Kendall and Logan break up with their girlfriends to be with each other. Mom finds out about them, or at least just Kendall. Mom has an issue and sends Kendall into a spiral. The other guys calm him down. Kendall runs off. Carlos finds Kendall and they talk. Kendall kisses Carlos. Carlos says that is their secret, so is Carlos gay or bi? Carlos makes Kendall a deal. Kendall comes to me._" Katie finally makes a move and turned away from her older brother. "Do you really want to know what I think?" Katie finally said, causing Kendall to jump from anticipation.

"Yeah, little sis, that's why I came to you." Kendall said.

"First off, I've known about you for a while. But thanks for telling me directly." Katie said, causing Kendall to be speechless. "Second, just find mom and sit down with her. I got that she was mad at you from her making my favorite food. So all you need to do and catch her and talk to her. Explain what all has been going through your mind and what all this has done."

"But I tried to talk with her, she won't talk to me." Kendall said.

"Then get her to just listen, or you listen and allow her to talk. You never know what she could be feeling or thinking due to this all." Katie said.

"Ok, I'll try." Kendall said.

"Third, what is Carlos?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kendall asked.

"Because, I don't like how he acted to being kissed by his brother." Katie said.

"Well you know although we were always together in the past, our family stories were different." Kendall said.

"True, we got an over-protective crazy." Katie laughed, causing Kendall to chuckle as well.

"Thanks for this, little sister," Kendall said.

"Any time big bro. and don't worry about me. I'm behind you." Katie said.

All Kendall could do was smile and hug his little sister. He knew he should have said the same thing but couldn't come up with the words, so he hugged her. Kendall soon left her room just as Logan passed him.

"Hey," Kendall said, startling Logan.

Logan turned around and Kendall knew he'd done the wrong thing by running off. Logan had tears all throughout his brown eyesand his face looked frantic and troubled.

"Kendall," Logan said with his voiced a bit horsed as if he'd been crying. "Where have you been?"

"I was at the rink and then I just had a chat with Katie… I'm sorry," Kendall said.

Logan walked towards Kendall, with his fists in a ball and head down; he stopped right before crashing into Kendall. Kendall looked all over Logan for some type of signal to what he was about to do. But he wasn't prepared for Logan slapping him. Kendall took a couple steps back from Logan, only to be pulled back into a kiss.

"I guess I deserved the slap," Kendall said, "but not a kiss."

"Well I couldn't keep myself from kissing you," Logan said, sounding really cheesy.

"At least you're not mad at me," Kendall said, trying to kiss Logan.

"Nope, you ain't getting these lips again. You got something else to do, don't you?" Logan guessed.

"Yeah, I got to talk to my mom." Kendall said, started to feel a gloom cloud over top of him.

"It's getting late, how about you do that tomorrow." Logan said.

"Okay," Kendall said. "Plus, James will be asleep till twelve."

"Yeah, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Logan said.

"Maybe,' Kendall said honestly. "Do you want to lay with me?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to Carlos about something." Logan said.

"LOGAN," Kendall nearly screamed just was Logan walked away. "I need to tell you something."

"What," Logan questioned.

"You see… um… I don't know how to tell you this, but… um…" Kendall said, while stuttering.

"You kissed Carlos?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to go wide-eyed and look down.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Kendall said.

"Who do you care more for, me or Carlos?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You answering my question just answered my question. Good night," Logan said, walking away from Kendall.

Kendall went to bed, cried himself to sleep while thinking of Logan. The one he truly cared for but wasn't able to say.

"_Why, why wasn't I able to tell Logan that… that… great, now I can't even think of it! Carlos and Logan are my brothers same as James, but I know I like Logan more than Carlos… don't I?_" Kendall thought.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to let you guys off on until I upload the next chapter. Review or message me what you think should happen next or how you like the story so far. I love it when you guys do that! Until next chapter is up. -Yuki999**

**P.S. I did change my username from Dmortal999**

**Message to the reviews:**

Chapter 1

-Thank you _Emily_ for the lovely feedback, but it's just starting!

-I'll work on my writing style _Guest_, but when it comes to details, I'm not big on them unless it's absolutely needed.

Chapter 2

-Thanks _Germanrusher_ that made feedback made me laugh! I'll work on getting the chapters up sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Mom," Kendall said, trying to get his mother's attention. "Mom, may I talk with you?" Mamma Knight looked over at Kendall then looked away and continued to iron laundry. Kendall walked up behind her, making sure that she wasn't holding the iron or that her arms were close enough that she could get burned, and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, I'm so sorry you found out that way. I'm so sorry any or all of this happened. Please say something to me."

"Why," Mamma Knight asked which sounded more like a statement.

"Why what," Kendall asked, confused.

"Why did you choose this?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. "Why did you choose to tell me?"

"Because I wanted to," Kendall said, taking his mom away from the Iron board. "James is the only one who I need to tell. Please mom, will you accept me for me?"

"Who do you like?" Mamma Knight asked, getting her emotions in check.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Well, if you hurt him, don't expect me to be nice about it." Mamma Knight said, standing up and walking back over to the iron board.

"Is that all? You aren't planning on kicking me out or anything?" Kendall asked.

"No, you're my son, I could never do that. But I do want you to go somewhere else if you and Logan are-" Mamma Knight started, only to have Kendall cover his ears and start going "LALALA" as loud as he could. "ALRIGHT," Mamma Knight yelled, smiling. "I won't say anything else like that. But just keep that in mind."

"Ok, mom," Kendall said. "I love you."

"And I you, my sweet baby," Mamma Knight said.

As Kendall walked out of the room, over to Logan's, Mamma Knight's expression went from lovingly to completely disgusted as she spat on Kendall's clothes which she was ironing.

(Last Night after Kendall and Logan talked)

"Logan, why are you upset at me?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall told me about the kiss," Logan said. "Why would you permit it? He's my boyfriend!"

"Logan chill out, I know he's yours. I didn't kiss back or anything. Okay? But you also kissed him first, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see-" Logan started.

"He's yours, remember when you and I fought over the girl back in Minnesota? We agreed as the group, that if two or all of us liked someone, that person makes the first move. He made the first move on you. He declared his feelings to you and means them. I'm not going to do what James did!" Carlos said.

"What are you?" Logan asked him, realizing that he said he has feelings for Kendall.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "and I don't care. Right now, I just want Kendall to be happy, even if I can't have him."

"Carlos, thank you. But I think he has some feelings for you too." Logan admitted.

"Then what are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"_We_'re going to wait to see whom he declares himself for. Is that fine?" Logan asked.

"And even through this, it can't affect our brotherhood!" Carlos said.

Logan and Carlos smiled at each other and started talking about the farthest thing from Kendall and soon went to bed, but surprisingly, not the way they each were hoping.

(After Kendall talked to his mother)

"Logan?" Kendall asked, opening Logan's door. "Logan, it's almost noon and I'd like to talk to you." Kendall walked into the room and shut the door. "Logan, are you in here?" Kendall turned the lights on and wished that he didn't. "LOGAN?!" Kendall screamed, drawing more attention then what he was hoping for. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kendall screamed. Just as someone was about to open the door, he quickly locked it and refused to face the direction he was just facing. He couldn't even open his eyes at the sight of what was in the room.

**A/N: ****Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I found this was a fun way to end chapter five. If you'd like to have a certain thing happen or have an idea, I'd love to hear of it and/or put it in. Nothing is too big of an idea. Please review and message**


	6. Chapter 6

(After Kendall talked to his mother)

"Logan?" Kendall asked, opening Logan's door. "Logan, it's almost noon and I'd like to talk to you." Kendall walked into the room and shut the door. "Logan, are you in here?" Kendall turned the lights on and wished that he didn't. "LOGAN?!" Kendall screamed, drawing more attention then what he was hoping for. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kendall screamed. Just as someone was about to open the door, he quickly locked it and refused to face the direction he was just facing. He couldn't even open his eyes at the sight of what was in the room.

"_Why Logan, I thought you loved me? You said that you liked me. Why do this to me?"_ Kendall questioned as he backed up out of the room and leaned against the door.

"Kendall, why did you scream? What's going on?" James asked. "And why is the door locked?"

"No reason James, I just got pranked and now have to abide by my promise." Kendall lied. "Can you go away, this is embarrassing."

"Sure, have you seen Carlos? We were supposed to try out a faster way from here to the pool but I can't find him." James asked.

"Last I saw, he was with the Jennifer's." Kendall lied again.

"Thanks," James said, walking away.

Kendall sighed and looked to the floor so he wouldn't have to see the horrible sight.

"_Maybe it's not what I think it is. Maybe nothing really happened. That could be it, can't it? Please, God, tell me nothing happened._" Kendall thought, right before he walked over to the bed, still looking down and got on his knees.

Kendall finally looked up to see Logan and Carlos asleep with Carlos's small blanket covering from their waist to the middle of their thighs, showing that both boys were either naked or in their underwear. Kendall was hoping for the underwear situation.

Kendall looked off to the side to try not to pertain the image in his head but it didn't help for he saw what didn't help the situation. Carlos's lube was sitting on the nightstand, right next to Carlos and it was easy to tell from the boys that they were a good sweaty.

"Logan," Kendall said in more a whispered tone. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and shook him. "Logan, please, wake up and explain this," Kendall begged, shaking Logan a bit more.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked, sitting up, but not allowing the blanket to move away.

"What did you two do? Are you guys naked? Why is Logan in here?" Kendall asked.

"Please just hold on," Carlos said. "I didn't expect you to come in here. What time is it?"

"It's after noon, just answer my questions, or…" Kendall started before he began to cry.

"Please, don't make me get up. I don't want to hurt you," Carlos said, his voice guilty but his face strict and stern. Carlos almost looked angry.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall," Carlos sighed, then removed the blanket to show he was completely naked. "Logan still has his underwear on though!"

"What did you two do?" Kendall asked.

"If you know, you'll go into a spiral again and we don't need that. Talk to Logan, please." Carlos said.

"I'll be at the rink again, you can tell Logan I'm there or to wait in my room. I'll be at both places today." Kendall said, pulling out his phone and placing it beside Logan. "If you actually want Logan and I's relationship actually to be a thing, then tell him where he can find me. Otherwise I'll know just the kind of _brother_ you are."

Kendall walked out and to the rink.

(Later)

"Carlos, why is Kendall's phone here?" Logan asked, getting up from the bed.

"Cause Kendall came in here and saw us sleeping." Carlos said. "He saw that I was naked but didn't remove the blanket. He just presumed and asked what happened."

"OH MY GOD, really?" Logan asked. "Did you tell him what actually happened, and why you were naked?"

**A/N: I think I'm going to start doing these short chapters for the story. Review whether or not you like the short chapters or long ones better. Sorry it took so long, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff these days but will try to get the next one out as soon as can be.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Logan," Carlos sighed. "How much do you like Kendall?"

"A lot," Logan said, getting up out of the bed, showing he had morning wood, then quickly covered himself.

"I envy that, a lot," Carlos said, then started to chuckle. "He's at the rink again, I don't know which one. Otherwise in his room. Get dressed and go find him." Carlos said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

Logan got up and started getting dressed then quickly ran to Kendall's room. Kendall wasn't in there so he started to go towards the door when Mama Knight stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get Kendall," Logan said.

"Not dressed like that, the paparazzi will have a field day with you." Mama Knight said.

Logan looked down and saw he was wearing Carlos's small pink shirt and a not matching bright yellow pj pants with dark blue bee's all over it.

"You're right, thanks," Logan said, jumping behind the couch only to come back up again wearing blue jeans and a nice black shirt.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Kendall?" Mama Knight asked, "I tried to talk with him but he ran out without a word."

"I'm going to fix it right now," Logan said.

"You better, otherwise, you're out of here. The only reason you're staying now is because you're dating Kendall. So don't mess it up."

"Okay."

And with that, Logan was out of there, a tear or two in his eyes. Logan ran, and ran. He checked then closet rinks he could find but couldn't find him.

Kendall was just about ready to give up waiting in the rink when he felt he needed to use the bathroom.

"_The ones here are gross, and the ones at the Palm Woods are awesome, but I was to stay here and wait for Logan to find me, dang, this sucks. I might as well as walk back to use the rest room._" Kendall thought.

As Kendall was walking, he was also singing a whole bunch to himself, all about Logan. He was enjoying himself so much that he ended up running into Logan outside of a public bathroom.

"Kendall, I need to talk with you!"

"Why would you do that to me? You know how much I like you." Kendall said.

"And I really like you. I'd never cheat on you." Logan said.

"Then why were you naked in bed with Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I wasn't, I had my underwear on. I was talking to him about you than things that weren't about you then we fell asleep, and the only blanket he has is that small one. So we went to bed and _he_ sleeps completely naked." Logan explained.

"Okay, well why didn't you wake up to tell me this when I tried to wake you up?" Kendall asked, then remembered that Logan is a bit of a heavy sleeper. "Never mind."

"Yeah. I'd never cheat on you like that, please, believe me." Logan said, then kissed Kendall.

"So you two are fags," A familiar voice said.

**A/N: Check Out the polls for a questionable update! The quicker you answer the polls, the fast you get a new chapter!**


End file.
